criminalcase_facebookgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Crime Scenes
Overview The player will investigate different crime scenes for each new case they receive. At the crime scene, the player will be given a list of collectible objects they have to find scattered throughout the area. After finding the object, the player must collect it by simple clicking it. The quicker you complete the scene will result in a greater score. However, multiple and quick miss-clicking (clicking on the items not being asked to find in the scene) will cause the Calm Down Effect to show up, which is a three second penalty during which you're frozen and cannot do anything until those three seconds are up. Important pieces of evidence are also obtained during crime scenes, which leads players further in the investigation of each case. The player also gets rewarded with both experience and coins after each time a crime scene is played. Certain police pets can also find extra rewards for the player at the end of the crime scene investigation at a random time with a random pick between two perks (such as a 50/50 chance of getting experience or coins). Also at the end of the crime scene investigation, the players acquire a star should they successfully accumulate a certain amount of points. Stars are used as a type of currency when it's time to perform necessary tasks, such as examining evidence or interrogating suspects. A maximum of five stars can be earned in a single crime scene. Earning five stars in each crime scene of a particular case (45 stars total; with the exception of the first two cases) will get the player a gold medal. Playing crime scenes require 20 energy points each time, with the exception of if you have five stars, which it'll then only require 5 energy points each time. There are also bonus scenes in each case. Bonus scenes allows the player to earn more stars in a case, and are unlocked individually after a certain amount of stars are acquired. There are three different types of bonus scenes, which are: *Puzzle: A puzzle-style hidden object scene that must be unscrambled. *Time Attack: A hidden object scene in which the player must find and collect as many objects as they can in a given period of time. *Differences: The player must find a set number of differences from two otherwise similar scenes. All cases have six original crime scenes (excluding the first two cases and the bonus scenes). The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1) has only two crime scenes and a bonus scene and Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) has only four crime scenes and two bonus scenes. As far as social features are concerned, each crime scene has a leaderboard, and the player must choose a partner from their list of teammates (friends who player Criminal Case that are on their Facebook friend's list and accepted a teammate request in game) to join the investigation of each scene and provide hint bonuses. This also includes Officer Jones, Grace, Nathan, Alex, Officer Ramirez, and Judge Hall in Grimsborough, Chief Marquez, Amy, Frank, Yann, Hannah, Russell, and Honorable Dante in Pacific Bay, and Chief Ripley, Ingrid Bjorn, Carmen Martinez, Elliot Clayton, and Marina Romanova in World Edition. Screenshots Crime Scenes= A Container.PNG|A Container Amusement Park.PNG|Amusement Park Apartment.PNG|Apartment Backstreet.PNG|Backstreet Bar Shelves.PNG|Bar Shelves Beach.PNG|Beach Bed.PNG|Bed Bedroom.PNG|Bedroom Boardwalk.PNG|Boardwalk Breakfast Table.PNG|Breakfast Table Campfire.PNG|Campfire Campus Lawn.png|Campus Lawn Car Crash.PNG|Car Crash Club Table.PNG|Club Table Cooper Park Fountain.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Dean's Desk.png|Dean's Desk Deep Coral.PNG|Deep Coral Design Table.PNG|Design Table Differences Bonus.png|Differences Bonus Scene Dining Room.PNG|Dining Room Dirty Bathroom.PNG|Dirty Bathroom Diving Shop.PNG|Diving Shop Dusty Attic.png|Dusty Attic Garbage Bin.PNG|Garbage Bin Garden Chair.PNG|Garden Chair Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop Grimsborough Scene Cleared.png|Grimsborough Scene Cleared Homeless Camp.PNG|Homeless Camp Hotel Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby Ice Cream Kiosk.PNG|Ice Cream Kiosk Indoor Tables.PNG|Indoor Tables Jennifer's Backpack.PNG|Jennifer's Backpack Junkyard Garden.PNG|Junkyard Garden Living Room - A Russian Case.PNG|Living Room - A Russian Case Living Room.PNG|Living Room - Death on Wheels Living Room - The Dockyard Killer.PNG|Living Room - The Dockyard Killer Mad Cow Bar.png|Mad Cow Bar Main Street.png|Main Street Market Shelves.PNG|Market Shelves Mikhail's Apartment.PNG|Mikhail's Apartment Mini Market.PNG|Mini Market Moloko Bar.png|Moloko Bar Night Club.PNG|Night Club Pacific Bay Scene Cleared.png|Pacific Bay Scene Cleared Party Bar.PNG|Party Bar Party Yacht.PNG|Party Yacht Performers' Hangout.PNG|Performers' Hangout Plane Hangar.png|Plane Hangar Plaza Stairs.PNG|Plaza Stairs Pond.PNG|Pond Puzzle Bonus.png|Puzzle Bonus Scene Reception Garden.png|Reception Garden Red Party Offices.png|Red Party Offices Restaurant Terrace.PNG|Restaurant Terrace Roadside.jpg|Roadside Seaside.png|Seaside Sewers.PNG|Sewers Sewers Conduit.PNG|Sewers Conduit Shack.PNG|Shack Shack Interior.PNG|Shack Interior Shark Stomach.PNG|Shark Stomach Ship Entrance.png|Ship Entrance Shop Counter.PNG|Shop Counter Shopping Alley.PNG|Shopping Alley Skating Rink.PNG|Skating Rink Steamboat.PNG|Steamboat Storage Shelves.PNG|Storage Shelves Street Race Car.PNG|Street Race Car Susie's Garden.PNG|Susie's Garden Swamp Boat.PNG|Swamp Boat Swamp Pier.PNG|Swamp Pier Tables.PNG|Tables Tattoo Parlor.PNG|Tattoo Parlor Tea Room.png|Tea Room The Blue Flamingo.png|The Blue Flamingo The Docks.PNG|The Docks The Golden Thimble.png|The Golden Thimble Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack Time Attack Bonus.png|Time Attack Bonus Scene Underwater Coral.PNG|Underwater Coral Vanessa's Kitchen.PNG|Vanessa's Kitchen Voodoo Display.PNG|Voodoo Display Voodoo Shop.PNG|Voodoo Shop Warehouse.PNG|Warehouse Waterwheel.PNG|Waterwheel Wrecked House.PNG|Wrecked House |-|Promotional Stills= Promotional Still 1.jpg Promotional Still 2.jpg Promotional Still 3.jpg Promotional Still 4.jpg Promotional Still 5.jpg Promotional Still 6.jpg Promotional Still 7.jpg Promotional Still 8.jpg